Goosebumps 3 Horrorland
by Onlyndreams145
Summary: There is nothing worse than a high school reunion except for maybe the Bexley High School reunion of 2019; Ohio, class of 1987. but these were the people, these were the people who had pushed his creator into making him, these were the people who had pushed his creator into destroying him. It all began and ended here. They would pay, they would all pay!
1. Prologue

There is nothing worse than a high school reunion except for maybe the Bexley High School reunion of 2019; Ohio, class of 1987.

How he had gotten his wooden hands on the alumni list was for him to know only; but these were the people, these were the people who had pushed his creator into making him, these were the people who had pushed his creator into destroying him. It all began and ended here!

It was in the air that it was all going to end where it started, especially for the people who had started it!

The yearbook pages flipped as if they had a mind of their own to the Athletics page in crisp black and white. The marionette stopped the yearbook there and glared down at the innocent faces that had never been all that innocent to begin with, starting with the Bexley Varsity Football team, past the drill team and ending at the perfect pyramid of Bexley cheerleaders adorning their little identical uniforms of navy and white, smiling.

He remembered them in their ranks as followed, they were like a suit of cards; Joshua Donavon—The King of Clubs. Jackson Miller—King of Spades. Tessa Lane—Queen of Diamonds and finally Jessica Waldhorn—The Queen of Hearts. Academic Royalty. Each cruel and ruthless leaders of their respected cliques. They would pay, they would all pay.

The demonic green eyes flashed over to the other book on the wide oak desk that was locked tight containing the only thing that could stop the marionette now.

"I'll show them." Said the toy as the fireplace that was the only light in the abandon cabin filled it with a red hellish glow. "I'll show them all Papa."

He paused only to check the box that was for non-attendees and scratched the name of his creator at the top.

R.L Stine

The dummy looked at his handy work on the invitation then at the desk where the two books; locked and unlocked lied and vowed.

Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano- You and I are one now.

"We…will never be parted again."


	2. Becoming Jane Waldhorn

2  
How did I end up here? That is the question isn't it? The philosophical question that has stumped people for ages… how did I end up here…why am I here? But in my case 'here' is an actual place and I am legitimately asking why when I had nothing to do with anything leading up to this point.

I am in a cage with wide bars, not wide enough to slip through but wide, like a lion cage at a circus. Even though the expanse of land before me is more of an amusement park… a horrible, hellish amusement park with death rides and monsters.

Why would anybody create such a place?  
I pace, he would be back for me, I knew he would be back for me… or he would send one of those horrible horned goons of his to do the job.

I had to try again…

I reach through the bars and bend my arms to try and jury-rig the old padlock with a long bobby-pin from my hair again, tongue perched at the corner of my mouth.  
No! no! Damn it, its not working. I should have watched my sister more carefully when she would sneak out!  
I can hear my evening dress ripping more and more as it catches once more on a rusty nail that is not quite hammered right at the bottom of my cage…my cell…my prison cell! My hair is in shambles now too. I throw the bobby-pin away from me, frustrated and start pacing again, arms crossed.

"Damn you Robert." I say to myself in a breath. "Damn you to hell, for that is where you have brought us!"

Us?...us…THE OTHERS! My God, where had they taken the others? The whole class of 87, Bexley class of 87 taken captive by a…by a vengeful ventriloquist dummy. I feared the worst. I feared they were where the fun house was, miles away where the sky was met with ashy smoke and red flames . My God, my God I had to save them. I had never been a part of them but I had to save them, I had to get them back to their kids!

I had to get back to my kids! Jasmine, Lily and Jake! Oh please let Lorraine be looking out for them! Oh please! How will they ever understand that their guardian, their Aunt had been sucked up into a horror novel… in Horrorland….no wonder they were reluctant to read! If I get out I'll never make them read again. Hell, I'll probably never read again! TV and Netflix from now on…when I get out, if I get out.

I never should have gotten on that reunion committee! I wasn't even class of 87! I was class of 90! I was a freshman that year! I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be in Horrorland! But I was…that was why he kept me apart from the others, I am simply a casualty in his master plan, just like always. An afterthought. Poor little Jane.  
No!...not this time. I crouch down and reach through the bars and into the rust colored dirt for the sparkling black bobby-pin and went back to the lock. I couldn't give up, I

wouldn't give up!

"I am Jane Waldhorn!"

 **kind of a second prologue and a glimpse of things to come**  
 **bonus points if you recognize the name Jane Waldhorn**


	3. Book Fair

A few weeks earlier.

The Scholastic book fair was always one of the joys of my life even as a little girl but as an adult able to volunteer allotted me half a day off from being a High School choir teacher and English sub and a chance to keep an eye on my two little twin nieces Jasmine and Lily. My friend Lorraine was volunteering with me.

"I love the feel of a book in my hands." I sighed dreamily dragging my hand along the table we had set up as I walked around it looking for any last details out of place. "It just feels…right, you know." I pick up a copy of Diary of a Wimpy Kid and skim absentmindedly. "I couldn't get my hands on enough of them as a little girl. My mom said I would probably go cross eyed from reading so much." Then I mused. "I wanted to be an editor when I was the girls age. I can hardly get them to read the name of a cereal box…"

"Robert hated to read." Lorraine's voice cut through my thoughts, melancholy and forlorn. I turned to her sharply, she was standing over by the table with the black tablecloth draped over it and a green banner with green drippy writing advertising the name of his hit series "Goosebumps". I bit my lip to see Lorraine's pretty face so distorted with sadness. She had a lovely rounded face with pouty pink lips, ruddy cheeks and swimmy blue eyes, framed by thick golden curls almost like a grown doll come to life. She held one of her fiancée's books in her trembling hands and begun to cry. "Oh Janey I don't think he's ever coming back! I'm never going to get married!"

I felt awful, it had been 3 months since the mysterious disappearance of the famous children's' author and her fiancée (not that the world noticed, not that the world ever noticed R. L Stine the man) and there was no sign of him, not even a trail of bread crumbs for anyone to go off of. Sweet bedazzling Lorraine had been doing her best to cope with it along with Stine's teenaged daughter Hannah, I had met them both in the waiting room of a family councilors office when I was taking the girls to their own session with Dr. Fine; Jacob didn't go…because God forbid that kid does anything that he doesn't want to do. Three orphaned kids and an absentee fiancé, Lorraine and I were bound to become a sort of support system for each other.

I went over and took her by both hands, trying to be positive. "Its okay, its okay, of course Robert will come back!" I coaxed. "I'm sure this is just one of those eccentric quarks of his. He'll probably turn up any day now, new manuscript in hand!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

I didn't know… I truly didn't know.

She hugged me tightly. "Oh Janey, you are truly the bestest friend and future maid of honor I've ever had." As she hugged me I looked at the wide array of books that Stine had written, all the grim faces of his creations glaring back at me made me inwardly cringe. I had never read any of his books, I had never wanted to. I got scared too easily.

"Here they come!" Lorraine warned, letting me go quickly and straightening as the library door was swung open and in filed a class of fourth graders; Lily and Jasmines class. I secretly crossed my fingers behind my back. "Please let 25 dollars each be enough." I thought to myself, hoping that the book fair wouldn't give them yet another reason to fight with each other.

They both gave me an identical, dimpled smile as they passed by me to get to the pink-table-cloth booth. To look at them you would think they were little darling, and they were…when they slept. Lily had bright blue-green eyes that crinkled when she laughed, while Jasmine had warm brown ones that matched her freckles and that would melt you in a heartbeat. They kept their hair and clothes very different from each other as another way to tell them apart. Lily wore her hair straight down to her mid-back with a pink barrette to match her my little pony shirt while Jasmine kept her brown hair in braids that fell just above the straps of her overalls, "very practical for horticultural discoveries." Or so she told me.

It started out well enough; each girl collecting their respective items from the shelves; posters, cute bookmarks, colored pencils, a small bug examining set, a my little pony sticker book. Then they both reached for the last kitten eraser set and all hell broke loose. Just as I was starting to have hope.

"I got here first!" Lily declared.

"Did not!" Jasmine protested.

"Did too."

"Girls." Lorraine walked over trying to defuse the situation for me. "There's six in the pack, just split it three and three."

"No way! Then I won't have enough to share with my friends." Lily insisted.

"And I won't have enough to share with my friends and erase any errors on my hypothesis!" Jasmine added.

"You don't have any friends because you use words like hypothesis!" her sister quipped.

"Well you don't have friends because you're stupid!"

And then it started the rolling, tolling, tumbling brawl of my nieces in the middle of the elementary school library. Kicking, biting, hitting, name calling, crying brawl that resulted in scratch marks on my arms, a knocked over booth of books and a trip to the principals office before I had to shuttle them of into Lorraine's car so I could try and get back to at least teach the last three classes of the day at the high school.

Expelled for the day. Both of them! Again!

I sprinted down the hall in my heels, it was passing period, maybe, just maybe I could make it pass my bosses office before… "Ms. Waldhorn!" damn it!

"Yes. Mrs. Sledge." My voice was lower when I addressed her, my eyes studying the bottom frame of my glasses as I dropped my eyes not to meet her gaze. She had always had that effect on me, even when she was the Captain of the drill team back in the 80's.

"I'll have you know your nephew Jacob is in detention again." She started.

My heart sunk. "What did he do this time?"

"Graffitied demonic symbols on the lockers with another boy! Which means YOU will be in charge of detention today." She pointed a long, slender finger at me.

"Me?" I stammered. "I…I don't think that's such a good idea." Everyone knew, everyone knew how easy I was to walk on, they knew it just by watching me with Jake, my own nephew.

"Don't forget budget cuts are coming Jane, chorus is always the first thing to go."

The reminder tolled in me like a bell. She was right. If I didn't do what she said, it was one of the only reprieves for those students who didn't have anywhere else they belonged. "Detention after lunch, I'll get right on it." I submitted like a willing slave.

"Oh and Jane." She started again. "The Bexley reunion; I want you in charge of it. Recruit the students to help, send out the invitations that sort of thing. Make it nice. It is my class after all."

She handed me a box full of things she thought I might need. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the trophy case behind her, a picture of my sister Jessica on the cheer team of 87 looking back at me; perfect and tall and beautiful, in skimpy clothes and being confident enough to wear them, she probably still was that way. I wasn't…I wasn't any of those things. I wore pencil skirts, or slacks with button down shirts tucked into them. Rust brown hair pulled back into an alligator clip. Strict and conservative, small and mousy. That was me, Jane.

Never a heroine..

The very thought of the reunion of 87, the thought of giving Jessica a reason to come back into Jacob's life after abandoning him. "Tessa…Mrs. Sledge, I… I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Budget…cuts…Ms. Waldhorn."

I was helpless to do anything but obey.

"Right away, Mrs. Sledge."

And with that I turned, little knowing… this was only the beginning… the beginning of the end.

 **It''ll get better, I promise**


	4. Detention From Hell

4

I hesitated outside the detention door and breathed pushing my green framed glasses back up on the bridge of my noses. The students of Bexley weren't bad, not at all, but…the bad kids were really bad and as I said my touch was far too gentle for my own good. Lorraine joked with me that it was a junior juvenile hall, she wasn't exactly wrong. The window with the cross pattern that looked like chain-link on the window didn't help matters.

"Easy, Jane." I told myself. "Just take it slow." The knob budged under my grip and I opened it. I was met with the knife-carved door-frame, my nostrils violated by the smell of nicotine and acetone and God only knows what else. The Goblin Metal music (or I think that's what the kids called it, it might still be called Screamo still? I don't know) roared forth from a Pandora app from a phone. The students were in a semi-circle talking back and forth about…oh I didn't even want to guess! Witchcraft maybe? Possibly summoning the devil? And there was my nephew; in the middle, Jacob as ringmaster.

His eyes flashed to mine from across the room and then rolled. "Oh God, not you!" was the greeting I received. More civil than most, I actually received an audible response this time. Progress!

I wrote my name on the board after erasing the name of the last teacher who had 'the privilege', despite it being the middle of the year and not needing too. In a way, it was for identification purposes if the last one went missing, they would know who to look for.

I cleared my throat. "Good afternoon class, I hope everyone had a pleasant lunch." No response. I swallowed, I swore I heard the click of a switchblade and saw a silver glint out of the corner of my eye to match. "You…you all know the drill, no talking. You may do your homework for another class or read a book if you like." Yeah, right Jane! Like that was going to happen.

After a moment when I thought they were settled, or settled enough where I felt safe to take my eyes off them for a minute I begun to rummage through the office box my boss Tessa Sledge – once Tessa Lane had given me. it was full of memorabilia from 1987; Madonna records, bangles, teen magazines, Boy George posters and clippings from our school newspaper from back then. All of the items nearly as foreign to me as when they came out. "I don't even know what to do with this." I said to myself about the items.

I had been the type who geeked-out when she found out The Three Tenors (a famous operatic group) was going to be televised by PBS and who had every Unabridged Victorian novel in a trunk at the end of her bed along with her retainer from middle school. The only remotely cool thing about me back then besides my sisters was my acoustic guitar.

I was also the only other student in the creative writing class that year. The girl who had a crush on the only other student in that class; he was a senior with bad allergies, social anxieties and a typewriter. Of course, that boy wouldn't recall that little freshman girl when they met again while working in the same high school…not even a hint of recognition, and then in a strange turn of events said boy's fiancée winds up being said girl's best friend, and I am just fine with that.

I didn't need any more complications.

Another glint from that switchblade I thought I had heard flashed against the frame of my glasses. My head jolted upwards. Jacob.

I got up and slowly made my way over to him as he vandalized the desk he was sitting at. He was 16, with long dyed raven-black hair that was buzzed on one side, he had deep blue eyes full of tragedy offset by the black eyeliner, his lack of smile emphasized by the piercing on his lower lip. He was hurting, and I was helpless to do anything but watch. That was all he would let me do.

In the leg of the desk he had scratched in the words. "I hate everything." I frowned and crouched so my lips were level with his ear. He had enough sense to slip the knife into my hand without me reprimanding him until we got home. "I certainly hope that isn't true Jacob Scott."

"It is true!" He scowled.

"Jacob, let me help you—"

"You're not my mom!" the blow was cutting all the same, I had tried. I had tried so hard to make up for Jess's misgivings, she just couldn't handle it when Jillian got into that car accident. They had been twins just like Lilly and Jasmine except inseparable, even being the head cheerleaders on rival high school teams. Once, we had been the J-Waldhorn trio; Jessy, Jilly and Janey Waldhorn but that all ended after the car accident; we had both thought Jilly would have left the girls to Jess, I mean she told me once that I was "the responsible one" but I thought it was a joke. Then Jess just lost it and left Jacob with me.

"We'll deal with this later young man, don't think this is over."

I walked back to my desk at the front of the room stepping through scraps of paper the kids were burning in a trashcan earlier, one catching on the heal of my shoe, I sat returning to the items in the box not realizing it was there until it made a rubbing noise against the floor. I scooted back out and pealed the parchment from my shoe, the edges slightly charred. The inscription on it was handwritten and foreign—as in, in a foreign language. It had to be something from one of those voodoo websites Jacob and the others had on their phones. I had a feeling I should start to worry about this "harmless" gothic cult, Jacob seemed to be starting

I tried the words in my mouth just because of their incongruity.

"Karru Marri,… Odonna Loma,… Molonu Karrano…"

Strange, it felt strange saying it, it felt heavy in my chest as soon as it left my lips. I touched the numb feeling on my bottom lip and dropped the paper away from me as if it was on fire once more. Whatever it was, whatever it meant… I wasn't meant to say it.

The door burst open with very little warning from the nob. I shot straight up sending the chair rolling into the whiteboard behind me. My mouth gaping from the impact of the door's reverberation as it swung.

A gruff voice. "Get in there you hooligan!" a hard shove.

It was a teacher, a very angry teacher personally delivering a student to detention. I let go of the breath I was holding. God, detention duty was so more fit for the P.E teacher…or this guy.

"Plant your ass before I planted for you!" he pointed relentlessly at a desk before crossing his arms.

The student was lanky with dark, slicked-back and yet wild red hair and bright green eyes, a round eerily boyish shape face with dark lips, that strangely held a serpents' charm that was beyond his years, he wore skinny jeans and a white tee with a cocky smile, half laughing. Clean cut and yet there was something irrepressibly savage in his face, more so than the kids that were trying to put forth that image. I had such an odd feeling in my gut at his sudden appearance, foreboding and awful, not that I didn't feel that way about the other kids in detention but this was tenfold.

As if on cue, the boy jolted to catch my stare, and held it. "What are you lookin at four eyes?" he snapped.

I blinked and shook myself out of it. I touched my cheek as an unwelcome blush bloomed in them. "Nothing…nothing." Compose yourself Jane. "Have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do Lady." The student replied snarkily, putting his feet up on a desk. "Bells going to ring any second anyway."

Again, as if on cue from this boy the bell rang. The students filed out, the boy gave me an off-putting wink as he passed. "Later toots."

I shuttered, the gruff voice from earlier rang out from beside me again, calling after the boy. "Don't think this is over Alistair! We will deal with this later!"

Hadn't I just said something like that to Jacob? Jacob, I had wanted to catch him in between classes about his behavior, since I already would have to give the girls a talking to when I got home… hopefully Lorraine got a jumpstart on it. But when I turned he was already gone and halfway down the hall.

I sighed.

"Idiot." The angry teacher next to me gave the doorframe a frustrated thump and then heaved out a breath before turning to me. He was my age, chiseled featured and cleft-chinned, he too had green eyes. he wore and Easter-egg blue polo shirt in which his arm slightly bulged with the tension of a clenched fist, reddish hair standing at attention. Whatever his encounter with that Alistair student was really rattled him, I couldn't blame him.

"Jesus, that kid makes me angry!" He admits to me.

"Wh-what did he do?" I dared to asked, the other teacher just glared into the hall where Alistair once was.

"Lets just say if I ever wanted to commit suicide I'd choose to jump from his ego into his I.Q."

I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "I've never heard it put quite that way before."

"Damn kid made me miss the end of my shop class!"

I was glad he said it, I would have been too embarrassed to ask; knowing too well by my first encounter with Robert what it felt like to be on the other end. "So you're the shop teacher?!"

"Yeah, names Mahar." He says. "Frank Mahar, but I'm not into formalities, so just Frank is good enough for me." there was a slight hint of a Brooklyn lilt to his voice

"Frank." I smile the biggest smile I had smiled in a long time. "Nice name." He turns to me at last eyes meeting eyes. He straightens finally seeming to come down from his anger but finding himself at a disadvantage. "And you are?"

He was so handsome, overwhelmingly so, that I forgot my name just a moment and then I stuttered out, adjusting my glasses. "Jane, Jane Waldhorn. Chorus teacher and partly subbing for English."

He held out his hand and shook mine with an impressive grip. "Chorus eh? Not my strong suit. Other side of campus right? Forgive me I'm new here."

I giggled. "Welcome to the funhouse then, and you're right, other side of campus."

He smiled too. "Thanks." He eyed my box for the reunion and pointed to it. "Here, let me carry that for you."

It wasn't that heavy but in a breathless whirlwind from the gallant gesture, I simply uttered. "Thanks."

We began walking down the hall together since it was awhile before the hall split off in separate directions.

"What will you do?" I ask breaking the silence and he raises an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"About that student, Alistair?"

Frank scuffs. "If it was up to me, capitol punishment!"

I laugh at his boldness.

"Its true." He stops and takes in my smile. "But it ain't up to me so I gotta settle for the next best thing."

"And that would be?" I questioned.

Mr. Frank Mahar pointed to the opposite wall where there were flyers tacked up messily for the latest committees and clubs. "Community service. He says finally.

I flush remembering I would soon have my own committee up in the array for the reunion and shuttered to imagine the possibility of 'that kid' being in it. A gut-wrenching, awful feeling.

The bell rang again and Frank handed me back my stuff having reached his classroom door. "My stop." He announces. "I'll let you know if there's any development."

"Yes, please do." I reply honestly, hoping for the best.

"Hope to see you again soon." Was his last words to me, leaving me in the hall alone or so I thought. I turned and there waiting for me pressed up against the exit door was the student Alistair, smiling a sickeningly dominate smile. I had to do a double take if the hall really was empty except for he and I... it was. he looked like was going to eat me alive, a look far more unsettling than any of the punk kids ever gave me… a kind of ticking-bomb insanity.

I swallowed, there was no out, I would have to pass him or try to. I sucked in a breath and made my way to him slowly…slowly. He locked his eyes on my step for step and I felt my nails digging into the cardboard box until finally we were face to face. He towered over me.

He moved over at the last second with a look of indignant and definite ownership. He held the door open for me and I was grateful to feel the gust of air from the outside world of this…horror land.

He let me pass but not before leaving me with this horrific thought to muse on.

"Looks like I'll be seeing more of you, Ms. Waldhorn."

I glimpsed those mad green eyes over my shoulder with only one thought…

"God, I hope not."

 **Okay, okay...not bad for the first horrorish suspense attempt fic its getting better I think. I feel like I have to put a small disclaimer in my Jane Waldhorn has nothing to do with the real life Jane Waldhorn married to R. L Stine aside from her name.**

 **And I'm battling two twists in my head aside from my dead set one and I think I have a good set up for either way I choose to go with it.**

 **Hopefully someone likes this enough to leave me a comment**

 **PLEEASSE**


End file.
